The Deal
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: Kid Flash is so certain that Jinx is good, he's willing to strike a deal with her. But Kid Flash has been consentrating so much on Jinx, is he as certain that he isn't bad? JinxKid Flash, kinda obviously.
1. The Nerve Of Some!

"I know your good, I just know it."

"Stop saying that! I'm **bad luck**! How can that be good?"

"If you gave the bad guys bad luck, then it, **you**, would be good."

"I can't believe your nerve, I actually started to think that I was having a fun time. Then you bring **this** up."

Kid Flash sighed and dropped his head. He flicked just his eyes up to look at Jinx. He'd taken her out to a lake, he'd even run her across it. They stood under a tree, looking out at the lake, and got talking. The conversation had rounded onto this topic. Unfortuantly for Kid Flash, the topic started just as Jinx was about to slip her hand in his. Jinx started coldly back at Kid Flash, a small, slight frown on her face. The sky cracked to life (with a slightly **pink** flash, both noticed) and it started to rain. Jinx sighed and turned her back to him. He took this moment to try and slick his hair back again. Jinx started to talk again, in a softer voice.

"Besides, maybe it's no good. Maybe I'm no good."

"Don't say that," started Kid Flash in a voice to match "Your good, no matter what you do. I bet you getaway with loads of thefts and stuff. And as for the side? Well, don't knock it till you try it."

"Don't knock it till you try it? Fine, but if you go by that rule, don't knock the bad side till you've tried it."

Jinx turned to face Kid Flash and he raised an eyebrow. Then he raised his other eyebrow to match and his blue eyes widened.

"Jinx, I know how to show you that your good."

Kid Flash suddenly looked like the luckiest (and cockiest) boy alive.

"How...?" asked Jinx cautiously.

"You can just try it. If you really don't like it, then I guess I should leave you alone. But if you like it..."

Jinx almost let a smile creep across her lips, but kept it locked in her mind. She didn't want to feed his already overgrown ego.

"Fine, I'll try. **But**, only on one condition."

"I'll do it, what ever it is."

This time Jinx let the small smile rest on her lips, because it was more a sly smirk than a small smile. It was the kind of sly smirk that made Kid Flash a bit unsure.

"If **I** have to try being a hero, **you** have to try being a villian."

Kid Flashes face dropped in shock, but only before a second, before he put on a... diefient face.

"Fine. But you have to really try to be a hero."

"And you have to really try to be a villian."

"So you come with me and be a hero for the first month?"

"And you come be a villian for the second."

"And who ever gets-"

"Sucked in the most-"

(Both Jinx and Kid Flash:) "Stays that way."

Kid Flash held out his hand.

"Deal?"

Jinx took and shook it.

"Deal."


	2. We'll Find Out Soon Enough

Yay! I got reviews! Thanks to M.C. Castle, SithKnight-Galen, cartoonstar, kfj fan, neon rose, BlckGothFaerie and Mrs. Radcliffe 13.

A note to kfj fan: I can't stand people who update once a month, I'm just way to impatient! Don't worry, I'll try update as much as possible.

* * *

There was a series of (unusually fast) knocks on the door of the T-Tower. Beast Boy jumped down and swung open the door.  
"Yo! Kid Flash, how are ya"  
Beast Boy held out his hand and Kid Flash did their 'shake' - but a bit to fast for Beast Boy.  
"And who've you got wi-"  
Beast Boy had meant to say 'and who've you got with you', but had stopped mid sentence when he spotted Jinx.  
"Er... long story. Listen; reckon I could talk to all of you? Some, meeting, type, thing"  
"Yeah... Come on in, I'll find Robin"  
Beast Boy bounded off and Kid Flash lead Jinx up into the T.V. room.

Robin was miffed and confused. Beast Boy was trying to explain to explain the situation to him. Granted, he'd be having more success if Robin stopped yelling at him every second word. But Robin doubted how much more success he'd have.

"So, tell me again. Who exactly is downstairs? Besides the other Teen Titans."

"Er... Kid Flash and... Jinx?"

Beast Boy was seriously reconsidering the decision to come up here alone and unarmed.

"And why, again, is there a VILLIAN downstairs?"

"I don't know."

"You let her in, why?"

"'Cause she was with Kid Flash."

Robin sighed. After five minutes he'd gotten over the initial shock... enough to regain he's composure.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs."

"So... What exactly is this all about?" Asked Raven, eyeing Jinx warily.

"I don't actually know, Raven. It seems Kid Flash is flooring this meeting. Kid Flash."

Robin flopped down onto the couch while Kid Flash stood up, a tiny bit nervous, and beckoned Jinx to stand with him too.

"Well, everyone's obviously confused."

He cracked a smile and continued.

"Okay, me and Jinx struck a deal. Basically she has to try, and I mean really **try**, being a hero for a month. So... I thought maybe you guys could give me and Jinx most of the jobs that turn up."

A pause.

"So what do you reckon?"

Robin cocked an eyebrow and said,

"Give us a minute."

The Teen Titans huddled and whispered. Kid Flash and Jinx stood by nervously. The huddle broke and they sat down again, except for Robin. He walked past Kid Flash and in front of Jinx. He motioned for her to hold out her hand (which she did) and he placed something mainly circular in it.

"Jinx, you're now an honorary Teen Titan."

Robin removed his hand and Jinx saw a Titans communicator in hers. She almost opened her mouth to gasp. She nodded.

"Thank you."

Jinx looked over at Kid Flash. He had the biggest smile plastered on his face, and Jinx felt something inside her flutter from the knowledge that she had caused that smile. She had the feeling that she'd be getting the feeling a lot more.

"Hey Robin! A word?"

Robin led Kid Flash away from the other Teen Titans, who were conversing with Jinx.

"Yeah K.F.?"

Robin released Kid Flash had a serious look on his face. A sign that what ever was about to be said was very serious.

"You know of course that Jinx was part of the Hive Five?"

A nod.

"Well, I think it'd be best for all if we didn't take Hive Five jobs. That fine?"

"Of course. Good work by the way."

"On what?"

"You know what. I heard she can be quite stubborn."

Kid flash laughed and sped out to the others. Robin was about to open the door and walk in, when he heard the alarm. He burst in.

"Raven! Who is it?"

She gave a snicker and said, with a small smile.

"Dr. Light."

Robin gave a small smile and was about to say 'Titans, Go!' when Kid Flash and Jinx caught his eye.

"Well what are you two waiting for? You've got a villain to catch."

At the word 'villain' Jinx panicked.

"How are we gonna get there?! What would we do?! What-"

Kid Flash picked her up.

"How do you think we'd get there?"

And he sped off in a yellow, red, pink and black blur.

"I know I'm not normally the one to say this," started Beast Boy "But do you guys think we did the right choice?"

"Everybody deserves a chance, is that not correct?"

"That's correct, Star, but if it was the right choice? I guess we'll find out."

R&R please! Oh and anyone reading this, do you want the fight with Dr. Light and Kid Flash/Jinx? I might, or might not...


	3. Dr Light

Well, everyone that reviewed wanted the fight scene, so guess what? I wrote the fight scene. I personally don't think much of it, but I can't come up with anything else. Please tell me if it is good. Please.

* * *

"Ha ha! Nothing will stop me now! NOTHING!" 

Dr. Light held up the Star Light, a light bulb that could produce the same amount of light energy as a star (sun). Cracks appeared along the glass, not that Dr. Light noticed in his ravings.

"Nothing can stop me!"

"No matter how many times you say that,"

Dr. Light looked around and saw the red and yellow hero run in. The bulb broke and Dr. Light had to look around for the second voice.

"It still won't be true."

He found the voice.

"You! But you're a-"

"Change of plans, she's reformed now."

"But, but-"

"Spread the word in prison. Jinx is a good girl."

Jinx clapped and one of Dr. Light's bulbs broke, he snapped out of it. He fired up his suit and flung out light traps at the flipping Jinx. He ran at Jinx and she stood, ready to fight hand to hand. At the last moment, Dr. Light hit a button and a beam came from his chest bulb. The beam was directly lined up with Jinx, so he didn't know what happened when she wasn't there on the ground in pain. He searched a bit, then turned around at a call.

"Hey! Heads up from the east!"

Dr. Light gave a quizzical look at Jinx's comment, released Kid Flash wasn't there, then released he was again. Kid Flash ran straight at Dr. Light, who was fumbling with a button. Jinx gave a loud clap, and all of Dr. Light's bulbs broke. He looked up at the on coming Kid Flash.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Remember to tell all your prison buddies who sent you there!" 

"Kid Flash you're an idiot."

"Hey! I take offence to that!"

"He's unconscious, he can't hear you. Anyone would be unconscious if **you** ran at them from the other side of the continent."

Kid Flash just replied with a smirk. There was a sudden (and loudish) series of beeps. Jinx panicked.

"Who is it?! What is it!? Wh-"

"Jinx, Jinx, shhh… It's just our communicators."

Both flipped open there communicators to find Robin looking back at them.

"You two gonna come back and fill us in on all the details? Or do we have to imagine?"

Kid Flash and Jinx each gave there own smirk and flipped their communicators closed. Kid Flash coughed.

"Er… Jinx, if you want I could-" he started in a small soft voice.

Jinx didn't hear him and she set her voice to 'bold', for she knew it would brake if she said it any other way.

"Kid Flash, could you carry me to the T-Tower?"

He gave a smirk.

"Of coruse."

He picked her up, one arm under her knees, one supporting her middle back.

"All aboard the K.F. Express."

Jinx almost giggled, quite an embarrassing feat for her.

* * *

"She was there, fighting right beside him." 

"That's a lie."

"She'd never do that."

A grinding voice interrupted.

"Who's this?"

The prisoners looked down to see a short boy, but a boy much more respected than themselves.

"Gizmo, just the person. Tell 'Lighty' here that Jinx would never turn good."

"Jinx, good? Your dumber than you look, snotface, and you look **really** dumb."

"Bu- Hey!"

Gizmo chuckled and Dr. Light got a bit angry.

"Well if your so convinced she's bad, how come all the Hive Five is in here **except** her?"

Gizmo looked a bit awkward. Luckily for him, some more of the Hive Five (namely See-More and Billy Numerous) walked over.

"What's all this I hear 'bout Jinx be'n good?"

"This crudmuncher here thinks that Jinx attacked him, reckons she's good 'cause she wasn't on the job that we got caught doing."

"Hey, if we had a leader, it'd be her. She said we could go, but she wouldn't. She knew what she was doing. She had more of an idea than we did. We got caught, she didn't."

"I promise on the power of light, she attacked me!"

"Arrr, shut your face, you snot eating loser!"

The three Hive Five members walked away. They knew Jinx would never, **ever** go good. Two of them knew without a doubt. But See-more replayed a memory through his mind._

* * *

"Go c__atch him yourself."_

_The remote crackled with pink energy and broke._

"_Thanks."__

* * *

"So, um, the reaserch labs having a special on computers. Steal one get one free. You in?"_

_"Nah, you go ahead."_

_"Right. See ya."_

"_Goodbye."_

* * *

Goodbye. As if she wouldn't see them again, not the same way she had before. See-more pushed these doubtful thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about a Hive Five that was mathematically correct, not if it meant losing Jinx.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is up and done. R&R constructive critism is coo'. Ya da ya da.

Anywaze, you know what? I don't like the good side. So it's gonna be slow going with 'Good Girl Jinx'. In fact, I might skip alot of the time. Tell me what you think, I dare ya!


	4. HELP

**_!!!HELP!!!_**

I have a huge writers block, so I won't be wrting anything in this story for a long time **OR** until someone sends me a message with a good idea.

So... help me out here, please?


	5. Impulse

They stood next to the lake. Jinx sat on the grass, hugging her knees. Kid Flash appeared behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Why so tense, Jinx?"

"Ha, I'm surprised your not. You do know how long it's been, don't you?"

Kid Flash hesitated.

"A month."

"You **are** going to hold up your end of the deal, aren't you?"

"Of corse!"

Jinx eyed walked he wore.

"Your not gonna wear that, are you?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's what you wear when your all… hero."

"Well **you** wore **your** villain outfit when you were being a heroine."

"Yeah, well, **my** outfit could pass for heroine. You spandex couldn't pass for villain."

Kid Flash stood.

"Ahh… you just don't want to be distracted by my spandex clad butt."

To prove his point he waggled his behind and sped off laughing when Jinx went to hex him. When Kid Flash returned, Jinx punched him.

"Tomorrow, at sunset. Meet me here and be ready to go straight into the villain 'career'."

* * *

EEEEIIII-OOWWWW. EEEEIIII-OOWWWW. The alarm rang out through the prision. 

"Yeah!"

"Go for it!"

"Run! Ow!"

"Idiot, of course they're gonna run!"

"HIVE Five forever!"

"Man, that's so fan girl."

"Ohh…"

* * *

They reach the city. 

"Yes!"

"High five Billy's."

Billy Numerous and four duplicates high five each other.

"Great job, Now we gotta meet back up with Jinx."

There was a silence.

"Errr… Gizmo?"

"What Mammoth?"

"What if those guys in prison were right? What if Jinx is-"

"JINX IS NOT GOOD! They were lying, okay Mammoth."

"Right Gizmo."

Gizmo glared at each team member.

"Right team!?"

"Right!"

"Good. Huh. Crudmunchers."

"So… We probably should get a bit of cash."

Gizmo looked at his watch.

"The van always passes Church Ave. around this time. Lets go."

* * *

"Good to see my team haven't rusted down during down time." 

They turned to face her.

"Jinx!"

"I knew they were lying!"

Jinx raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"And **what** was **who** saying?"

"Some crudmunchers in prison were saying they were put there by **you**. I knew they were lying, or deceived."

Jinx laughed.

"They were **way** off the track. No only am I as bad as ever-"

A black and green streak came to a stop next to her.

"I figured these guys'd 'cause a bit of 'unwanted trouble'."

Said Kid Flash, tossing the two unconscious police officers to the ground.

"But I brought the former Kid Flash along with me."

They survey the former Kid Flash.

"Nice one, Jinx!"

* * *

The Hive Five Lounged about at their HQ. Three Billys and Mammoth were playing a video game, Gizmo was messing about on a computer, See-More was tring to figure out what Kyd Wykkyd was making in the kitchen and Jinx sat reading a book. She was secretly surveying the team and how they reacted to the former Kid Flash. He appeared to be standing confidently, but she could tell he was nervous; he didn't know what to do. 

"Darnit!"

"Your out, Billy!"

One Billy returned to the original. Mammoth looked around for another player and spotted the former Kid Flash.

"Hey, come play?"

Mammoth waved a controler at him. he smirked and jumped onto the couch from behind.

"Okay, but I warn ya: I'm wicked fast at this game."

Jinx smiled, he had actually impressed her. He'd gotten a villian looking outfit and given himself a new name. Impulse. She thought it suited him. His outfit was a black tanktop and long black pants. He wore emerald green gloves that finshed just after his wrists and emerald green boots with thick steel plating on the bottom. He still had his trademark lightning bolt, but this time it was a bit longer, more jagged and emerald green. He'd ditched any sort of mask, and Jinx had noticed a rather cute splay of freckles across his nose.

"Awww man! Gotta hand it to ya, your good Impulse."

"Good, heh, heh, nice one Billy."

"Yeah Billy, funny."

"Quit it Billy, or you'll be hexed six ways to Sunday." Snapped Jinx.

* * *

"H-hold it!" 

They almost pitied the guard. He was a teenager, like them. He held a gun, but didn't look like he knew how to use it.

"Well duh!" Said a voice. "But **you** have to hold your gun!"

A black and green blur streaked past the guard and he found himself gunless. He looked at his hands, and back at the Hive Five.

"Please-don't-hurt-me!Oh-God-please-don't-hurt-me!Oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-!"

He fainted. The blur came to a stop behind Jinx. Impulse put a necklace around her neck and did it up at the back. He whispered in her ear.

"Good luck."

The Hive Five, now two people too many to be mathimatically correct, raided the museum. Impulse ran over to a cabinet that held an egyptian statue of a cat. In a blur he undid the locks, took out the statue and redid the locks. He held the statue in his hands.

"Pause it there."

The Teen Titans looked at the screen. He may have been in a different outfit, he may be going by a different name (they'd watched the tape once before) but there was no dening who it was.

"Kid Flash."

"They must've struck a deal. Jinx went good for a month-"

"And Kid Flash went bad for a month."

There was a silence.

"So, what do we do?"

"He's Impulse now, a criminal. We do what we do with every criminal."

* * *

Yay! Writers block died! Well, okay. I cheated. I couldn't think of anything to do with Jinx still being good so I wrote about Kid Flash being bad. 

Note: I found out about 'Impulse' while reading **coldqueen**'s _One Wild Night_.

R&R (read & review) please!


	6. The Catch

The H.I.V.E. Five sat lazying about in their headquaters.

"Awww man, why's ain't there noth'n ta doo 'round 'ere no more?"

"Nothing to steal?"

"Not a thing! And no crudmuncher wants any work done, either."

"Hey Kyd?"

Kyd Wykkyd looked over at See-more.

"I'm bored."

"Then we don't we go cause some havoc?"

The original H.I.V.E. Five sung their heads around to face the suggestion.

"Wadda ya mean by that, Impulse?"

"I mean, Billy, we don't need to just go out and 'cause some havoc. Crash some cars, smash up a few shops, light a few things on fire, havoc."

They considered this and Jinx spoke up.

"Sounds like a plan. You guys said you were bored, right? Well, havoc dosn't sound too boring."

"I'm in."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Were in." Chimed a few indentical voices.

"I'm willing."

Kyd Wykkyd nodded and Jinx gave a smirk. Impulse alowed himself a small smile, since no one was looking.

"No go get ya stuff together!" She mockingly yelled at them.

As they walked away ("Get outta my way, ya snot-eaters!") Jinx held Impulse back.

"Nice idea, how'd you come up with it?"

He's insides turned and churned.

"I, I just always wondered why villians didn't do that more often. I wondered it when I was all, hero..." He lied.

She looked at him and nodded. As she walked away, he got the impression that she knew he had lied. He felt terrible, he had just lied to Jinx, _Jinx_. He almost called out to her, to tell her the truth. To tell her that he was bored and had wanted to take advantage of his villian status to make a bit of havoc.

Jinx knew Impulse had just lied to her, and she _was_ annoyed, but she also reasoned why it was okay. He wasn't just lieing to her, he was trying to lie to himself. She new he thought he wouldn't be the one to change, so she thought she wouldn't push it. Yet.

* * *

"Titans, go!" 

"Hey! Those crudmunchers are here!"

Kyd Wykkyd teleported behind Raven and tried to pull her into a portal, but she sensed him and dodged his grab. A chunk of debri flew at Kyd Wykkyd and See-More blasted it apart. Gizmo jumped on Cyborgs back, but before he could do anything, Robin threw an electrical disk at him. Beast Boy change back and forth as he fought numourous Billy Numourous'. Starfire struggled with Mammoths strength as they tried to throw the other to a side. Starfire was distracted by a few small pink flashes at her feet, lost her footing and was thrown aside, colliding with a floating Raven and they both crashed into a wall. Jinx's voice echo through the area;

"Throw them together."

Gizmo ran under Kyd Wykkyd, Cyborg giving chase. Just as Cyborg passed under Kyd Wykkyd, a portal appeared in front of him and he was transported to the center of the square. Robin started fighting one of the Billy's, then two, then three, then a over a hundred. He was overpowered and thrown to where Cyborg sat. See-More blasted Beast Boy into Robin and Cyborg and Mammoth grabbed the girls and finished the pile. The H.I.V.E. Five (including Jinx) surrounded the Titans, but kept back far enough. As they looked around, they all noticed something that only Robin voiced.

"Where's Impulse?"

Suddenly, the Teen Titans found themselves surrounded by a black and green streak. It streaked around and around and by the time they realised what was happening, it was much too late. They were swept up into a tornado and next thing they new, they were sopping wet in the middle of an ocean. Which one, they were not sure, for there was no land in sight.

"Cyborg, you have GPS, right?"

"Locating us now, Robin."

They all heard a laugh.

"Good luck with that."

He was showing off, they knew it, he was running fast enough to stay on top of the water, but slow enough for them to see him. Impulse locked eyes with Robin and winked.

"Surely the famous Boy Wonder suspected a catch, if no one else did."

He laughed again and sped off to his new team, who had restored the havoc, gotten their worth out of it and returned to H.Q.

* * *

"Hey Mammoth, chuck us a soda, will ya." 

Mammoth threw a soda over his shoulder and Impulse grabbed it before it fizzed.

"Hey Impulse," A Billy called out. "Nice idea, that was."

"Yeah," Joined in See-More, "That was fun!"

"Well I don't know about you crudmunchers, but I ain't bored anymore."

Impulse sought out Jinx's eyes, and her approval. He caught her eye and she gave a small smile, which turned into a smirk. He was glad for the smile, but the smirk confused him.

"Turn around." She mouthed and motioned.

He turned around as fast as he could (which was pretty god damn fast) and Kyd Wykkyd jumped back, his prank foiled.

"Tch, tch. You still havn't gotten that bell. Don't worry though."

Impulse dissappeared for a moment and reappeared behind Kyd Wykkyd. Something was quickly fasten to his neck and Impulse stepped around to the front to admire his work.

"There. Lovly new bell complete with purple and black collar."

* * *

Yay! He finally put a bell on Kyd Wykkyd. 

Fairly random chappie, just here 'cause I wrote it and want to put a chapter up ('cause I've been slack to all my fanfics). Random villianous 'goodness'.

Now, a question to all readers (please answer even if there are chapters after this one posted);

**Should I introduce Slade into all this?**

Would love to know what y'all think.


	7. Sad Sunny Shadows

Ah ha! And just Frankenstein declared about his monster, I declare about this fanfiction; It's ALIVE!

I am so sorry I haven't updated this in just about for ever - I have many excuses (like I stopped watching Teen Titans - I started other fanficitons - etc.) but they don't really matter.

What DOES matter is that I am wrapping this story up once and for all!

So all you readers can look forward to a pretty little 'complete' to be next to this story soon.

I owe a huge load of thanks to impactboy and rosypen.

* * *

Jinx sat on the grass, by the lake, her arms resting on bent knees.

"You're late."

Impulse gave a cheeky grin.

"Aw... I'm sorry Jinx. But just as I was about to head out, Gizmo found an offer I just couldn't refuse."

"It's the end of the month, you didn't have to do **anything** Gizmo told you to do."

"But I wanted-"

It clicked in Kid Flash's mind. End of the month, end of his part of the bargain, end of the whole deal.

As Kid Flash sat next to Jinx a silence hung about them.

"How did it feel? To be a hero?"

Jinx looked away before looking forward again and answering.

"It was... nice, in it's own way. It was relaxing not to have to worry about the police or vidilanties or anyone else who cares to try and take you down. But..."

"But what?"

"But it was also so restricted. You had to be good **all the time**. It's... it's **boring**."

The silence stretched again.

"And you?"

"Hm?"

"Don't play dumb, no matter how befitting it is."

"Hey!"

"How did it feel to be a villian?"

"Well..."

Kid Flash gazed out over the lake, taking in every reflection and every shine. Light everywhere on this annoyingly sunny day... everywhere but where he sat, in the shadow of something much larger. That was the problem with bright days - the shadows were always darker...

He sighed, then whispered as if to himself.

"It is **so** much better."

Jinx turned in shock, but he went on whispering to himself.

"I can do what I want, when I want. It more fun being bad, and the 'good guys' seem so lame from this side of the line. And I've figured out quite a few tricks I can do that I didn't know before."

Silence as Jinx still stared tight-jawed but buggyeyed. He stood, Jinx standing with him.

"Congratulations Jinx, you win."

He looked up to stare Jinx in the eye and she saw a new glint there. A glint she knew she often got herself when plans were running well.

"I got sucked in. From now on, I'm Impulse -" Eyebrow waggle "Baby."

* * *

_Some days later..._

The Teen Titans sat in their meeting room, Robin standing up front while everyone else sat on the couch. Robin sighed - He really wished he didn't have to do somethign like this, but he had put it off for as long as possible.

"I'm filing Impulse as an official teen supervillian in the database."

There were a few exclaimations of outrage.

"I know! I know. I don't want to either but... It's been a month. Impulse is still as active as ever, perhaps more so - he and Jinx make a formidable pair. We have to face it, the Kid Flash we knew is dead."

Only a deafing lack of sound met this statement.

"We have to enter him in the database."

Reluctant nods came from all the Titans.

Current alias: Impulse

Other Known Alias: Kid Flash

"It's a sad day when a hero warps into a villian."

And all those there agreed with him.

* * *

Finished!

A kinda melancholy ending... but I liked it.

Read&Review please.

I repeat my thanks to impactboy and rosypen.


End file.
